<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spellbound by BakeySama9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042200">Spellbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9'>BakeySama9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Elfman (Musician), Oingo Boingo (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, F/M, Hook Up, Oingo Boingo, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes to a Christmas party thrown by her coworker, who has some awesome connections. After watching an impromptu set by Oingo Boingo, reader ends up hooking up with Danny. Wildness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Elfman &amp; Original Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat on the couch, sipping your glass of wine. The party was getting wild, but you enjoyed watching it from afar. Your coworker had invited you to this crazy Christmas party, which also had a few celebrities on the guest list. Little did you know, Danny Elfman from Oingo Boingo had also been invited. You had been a fan of them ever since you watched the movie and saw Danny as the devil. To you, he was this fiery sexy imp. Something about him just screamed horny man, but you didn’t want to assume things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were deep in a conversation with another one of your coworkers when you saw him pass by, dressed in a Santa hat. It made you chuckle as other people from the band start emerging from a back room, all of them dressed in holiday gear. You smile as you realize that they were going to play an impromptu set in this large apartment. You and your coworker exchange glances, and she winks at you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The band starts with a few songs from the first album, and they end up playing a few covers of some Christmas songs. Finally, they just end up taking requests. Everyone is singing along and having fun, and you can’t help but to join everyone. Your coworker leads you closer to the band, and she starts dancing. You feel drunk enough to join her, singing along to the songs. As you dance and drink your wine, you notice Danny’s eyes on you. He smirks when he realizes you’ve caught him staring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The set finishes with one final song, and you decide to head out to the balcony for some air. While you’re out there, a few people have come outside to join you. In this group, you notice that Danny is with them. He seems to be very charismatic. You can’t help but feel your crush on him is growing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, walking up to you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” you say, blushing a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Karin’s friend?” Danny asks, referring to your coworker. You nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me and Karin go way back. We’ve worked together for a long time, at different places. It’s a surprise that we’re now working together again.” You ramble on. You feel a little nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s very kind. Her brother helps out with the band from time to time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a comfortable silence that falls on both of you. He smiles that wild smile at you, and you can feel your knees weaken. He’s looking at you lustfully, but you almost feel like it’s the liquor talking to you. Sometimes, it can make you feel like someone’s into you when they are just being nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, did you enjoy the set?” Danny asks, this time he moves in closer to you. You can feel the heat emanating from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That was so awesome! I feel like I’m part of some VIP club.” You confess, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d definitely let you into my VIP club,” Danny jokes. You aren’t sure what he’s insinuating, but you’re hopeful he’s making a sexual joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” You tease, smirking at him. His grin grows as you move in closer. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you in for a surprise kiss. His lips are smooth and they feel so good on yours. His tongue teases your bottom lip, and you gladly grant him entrance to your mouth. As your tongues battle for dominance, Danny pulls you even closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you pull away, you’re a little shocked. This definitely wasn’t what you were expecting when you came to this party. Sure, you hoped that maybe you’d meet Danny and maybe get his autograph, but now he was kissing you. He didn’t let up, instead opting to kiss your neck in a sloppy and drunk way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to take this somewhere more private?” His voice is gruff and dripping with need. You just nod as he takes your hand and pulls you inside. He leads you through the mass of people, while trying not to raise any suspicion. Once you’re both inside an empty room, Danny is attacking your neck with bites and sloppy kisses. You moan softly, and you allow him to push you onto the futon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands bury themselves into his hair as he starts to leave sloppy kisses into your cleavage. You were really happy you decided to wear this low cut red dress tonight. His hands move under you, unzipping your dress. You pant slightly as he pulls it off of you slowly, teasing you. It was almost torture as he finally peeled the material off your slightly sweaty body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are fucking gorgeous,” he grunts. You blush a little, but you’re brought back into the present when Danny kisses you roughly. You groan as he teases your pussy through your panties. You didn’t bother with a bra with the dress you were wearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he continues to tease you, you palm him through his jeans. You smirk as you notice how hard he is in his pants. He moans as you continue to rub him, and he thrusts into your hand. It’s not long before your work to unzip his jeans and release his member. Danny growls as he flips you over, so now you are on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this how you wanna play?” He asks, a smirk on his face. With adept hands, he pushes your panties to the side. His fingers tease your slick cunt, dipping in to penetrate you. You throw your head back in pleasure, mewling as he pumps his finger in and out at a torturing pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he removes his finger. Before you even have time to whine about the loss of contact, he thrusts into you. Your walls stretch around him, and you moan loudly. He’s smirking at you, pulling you down to his face. His lips kiss you violently, and you’re feeling way more than just drunk now. He’s got you under his spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips thrust into you at a quick pace, causing you to cry out with every movement. You worry that maybe someone will hear you, but you try not to pay it any mind. Danny nips at your neck as he continues to rock himself up into you. You grind into him, matching his every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can feel your walls clenching around him, and you move your hands down to rub your clit. It’s electrifying, the feeling he’s making you feel. His voice is so sensual as he whispers dirty things in your ear. Your juices are dripping down your leg as you continue to ride him. Your orgasm hits you hard, and your toes curl as you cry out. Danny kisses you passionately, if not to quiet you. You can feel him throb within you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathlessly, you move off of him. You both lay on the futon, panting and smiling. There’s a comfortable silence as you share a few more kisses. You’re so glad you decided to come to this party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>